


Collide ¦ Zarry

by itszaynandharry



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itszaynandharry/pseuds/itszaynandharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn keeps meeting up with Harry in the most clumsiest ways possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago. You can find it in my Zarry One Shots collection on wattpad under my account @ itsZaynAndhaRRY

Zayn was such a clumsy guy. Especially when he was in uni. In fact, he was so clumsy, "falling for Harry" is more than an accurate term. Seven times he made himself look like a total idiot in front of Harry. Seven times! Perhaps It's what motivated the curly haired guy to want him in the first place. Harry likes to think so.

 

#September 3rd#

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be late." Zayn mumbled running with his books and his papers in hand. It was the first day back to classes after the summer break and he was a 20 year old junior. He should've known the school and how long it took him to get to class by then and he did. But that day, Zayn just woke up later than normal. His wardrobe was plain, his socks didn't match and his hair was slightly wild, evident that he hadn't really done anything to it yet. He had been banking on the fact that he was male, so it didn't make much of a difference and he figured it would hardly be noticeable anyway.

He knew he had rudely bumped into people as he sprinted through the hallways, but he was more worried about being late than anything. Since there was no school bell at uni, students had to rely on the clock on their phones and the professors relied on the clocks on their walls. Which meant if his Professors' clocks were running differently or slightly earlier than his phone, he was deemed late if and when they said he was late. No 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' about it. Well, coming in late in front of a huge classroom and having it being pointed out in front of 35 other students was something that had already happened to Zayn before. He didn't want it again.

So he was booking it to class, reading the numbers on the doors as he ran by and he saw he was coming up on his destination pretty quick. In fact, it was so quick, that instead of properly turning into the classroom like he should have, he ran smack dab into someone and fell flat on his face.

More embarrassing than that, all his papers, books and journals went flying everywhere.

"Oh, shit. Are you okay?" a voice asked. Zayn was twice as humiliated now because the guy he hit didn't even fall at all.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Here, let me help you."

Zayn hardly looked the guy in the eyes as he reached down and helped him collect his papers and journals one by one. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I'm just in a hurry."

The guy chuckled. "It's alright. Where are you headed?"

"Uhm, here." Zayn pointed to the classroom.

"Oh, Me too." The guy flashed him a friendly smile and once Zayn had his things in his hand, the guy stood up and held his hand out to Zayn. Zayn just looked at it as if he were confused.

"Uhm, we're... We're kind of in the middle of the doorway blocking other people from getting in so..."

Zayn looked back to see students rolling their eyes and sighing at him with impatience. "Oh, right." He took the guy's hand, stood up, and walked into the room.

If he wasn't already uncomfortable enough, when they finally took a seat, that guy came and sat down by him. Probably on purpose.

"My name is Harry. What's yours?"

"It's Zayn."

"...Zayn. That's cool." But Zayn just slouched down in his chair, waiting for the professor to start class.

 

##

So, that was the way he met Harry; in the most clumsiest way possible. Zayn had to say it was hard to face Harry after that but he had no choice. They sat right next to each other in that morning class. They only had very few conversations outside of schoolwork though. And that was because Harry would initiate them. Zayn just cared about his assignments.


	2. 2

#October 20th#

 

Zayn had just left the coffee shop at the on-campus-food-court with a cup of coffee in his hand and was about to make his way to the student parking lot for his car. It was a chilly afternoon. He had finished with his afternoon class and he was more than ready to get home to his little one bedroom flat which was only about 8 minutes away, depending on the traffic.

However, as he stepped away and maneuvered through the eating tables, he realized he forgot to get sugar from the counter. Well, he needed sugar if he was going to enjoy the coffee on the way home as he planned to do. So he turned around to go back and get some. Apparently typing on his phone and walking wasn't a good idea, because he turned around and came face to face with someone too quickly. They collided and unfortunately, his scorching hot coffee was spilled on the person in front of him.

Zayn backed away, ignoring his burning hand to see who it was he'd spilled the brown liquid on. "Harry! Oh crap. I'm..."

"Fuck, this burns." He whispered and he shot past Zayn heading out the nearby doors. Zayn bent down and picked up the now empty coffee cup, his phone, which had dropped to the floor as well and some napkins from a nearby table. Then he threw the cup away and he ran off behind the curly guy, primarily to apologize. Harry was standing outside and bending over while holding the shirt away from his body to keep it from burning him any more.

"Harry, I'm so, so sorry. Really." Zayn swooped in front of him and took the napkins he had and began roughly wiping at Harry's shirt. "Oh no. It looks like it might stain... I apologize for that."

Harry chuckled and grabbed Zayn's hand to stop him because Zayn was actually hurting him more. "It's alright. I'm actually on my way home anyway. I just finished with my afternoon class a few minutes ago. You?"

"Yeah, I... yeah. But I'm sorry I... I feel like such an idiot."

Harry wore a light smile, though his eyebrows were indented, more than likely from the pain. "No, you're not an idiot. It was a mistake. And like I said, I'm on my way home and I'm going to the student parking lot."

Zayn took his hand out of Harry's. He felt like crying. "I know, but I should have been more careful-"

"-I have an extra sweater I can wear Zayn. It's okay. Trust me." With that, he lifted his shirt and took it off.

Zayn didn't know what to say, so he stood there staring like an idiot. He didn't want to be the one to admit this, but Harry was kinda fit. He'd never seen Harry shirtless before. So he didn't know about the bird tattoos that went across his chest or the butterfly on his torso.

"Aren't you cold? You're all... bare and everything. Not that I'm saying it because I'm uncomfortable, because you're total opposite of uncomfortable right now. It's just that you have nothing on and... never mind." Zayn hadn't realized his mouth was going to go off and say all of those things, or else he'd have made his brain stop it.

"No, I'm not cold. Plus, I'm just going to my truck anyway."

"Won't you get sick?"

"Nah, I won't." Harry shook his head finding his concern somewhat comical. "So you said you're going to the student lot too. Are you walking with me or..."

Zayn wanted to say no, but he was the reason Harry's chest was visibly red, so he said yes and embarrassingly walked with him.

"Is it cracked?"

"Huh?"

"Your phone. Is it cracked?"

Zayn almost forgot he dropped it. In fact, he hadn't even checked to see if it was damaged. So he held it up. "No, it's fine."

"And your hand?"

"What about it?"

"It's red from where you burned it."

Zayn looked at it and sighed. "Doesn't matter. I deserved it. It was my fault."

They made a left down an aisle at the entrance of the lot. "I heard butter works." Harry commented,

"Butter?"

"Yep. If you ever get burned, rub butter on it and it'll feel better. That's what I'm going to do when I get back to the flat."

Zayn found it difficult not to imagine Harry stepping in his front door, going to his refrigerator and rubbing butter over his beautiful skin. But there was an erotic feeling to it, so he forced the thought from his mind.

"Here's my truck."

Zayn realized where they were standing and he almost regretted walking with Harry because his car was parked seven aisles over. Harry walked beside the bed and reached over, opening the storage chest at the back. A breath of relief came from Zayn when he saw Harry take out and put on the sweater, then put the dirty one in its place.

"See? Told you."

Zayn nodded shyly and Harry took the paper napkins from him and threw them in the back of his truck. "So where's your car?"

Zayn pointed across the lot. "It's way over there. But it's no big deal, I'll walk."

But Harry just laughed at his constant politeness and pat the side of his truck. "Don't be silly. Come on. I'll drive you over there."

 

##

 

That was the day they became, not friends, but mutual acquaintances. They talked when they had to and did certain things together. But doing things 'together' always meant being on campus, whether eating lunch, working on assignments or sitting outside on break. That is, until they had to do a Partner PowerPoint Presentation Project that was due before they started final exams.

They took turns going over and visiting each others homes and they worked on it until they finished it. By then, Zayn had gotten more comfortable with Harry and he figured everything would be fine when he got ready to stand up and give the presentation with Harry. Too bad things never work out.


	3. 3

#December 5th#

"Volcanoes." Zayn started as he looked down at his flash cards. "Uhm... When people think of the word volcano, the first thing that probably comes to mind is a tall mountain with lava spilling out of the top of it. As well noted, there are many volcanoes of that type, but the term volcano actually describes a much wider range of geological phenomena."

Zayn put that flash card behind the others and Harry pressed the button on the remote to change to the next slide. "The general definition of volcano is: any place on a planet where some material from the inside of the planet makes its way to the planet's surface. Obvious right? But what is the stuff on the inside that comes to the surface? It's called magma."

Zayn paused and switched to another card. "Magma is fluid molten rock. However, don't let the name fool you. While it may be rock, it is partially liquid, partially solid, and partially gaseous. So what makes it erupt?"

Harry pressed the button to change the slide.

"Internal gas pressure. What is that? As I mentioned, magma is partly made of gasses. These are referred to as dissolved gasses, which have been suspended from the magma."

New flashcard.

"These gases are kept in this dissolved state as long as the confining pressure of the surrounding rock is greater than the vapor pressure of the gas. When this balance shifts and vapor pressure becomes greater than the confining pressure, the dissolved gas is uhm... uh..."

Zayn had switched his flashcards, but all he was seeing was the flashcards he was supposed to hand to Harry for when it was Harry's turn to speak. So where were the rest of his cards?!

Zayn was starting to panic. Did he leave them at his desk, home? Maybe he should have double checked and made sure he had all of them before he got up here. Now he looked unprepared.

"Then the gas expands and creates small gas bubbles called vesicles as depicted in this next slide." Harry jumped in knowing what to say from all the times they'd prepared. He looked at Zayn to make sure it was okay, and when Zayn gave him the nod, he continued on explaining how in the 1960's Scientists had come up with the revolutionary theory of the tectonic plates and so forth. When it was Zayn's turn to work the button, he handed Harry his flash cards and listened to Harry talk until he was finished.

He didn't want to face Harry for the rest of that day, and he hoped to avoid talking to him for the rest of the semester. That proved unsuccessful when Harry caught him going to his car after his afternoon class.

"You did good Zayn."

"Don't lie to me, I messed us up. I hope it doesn't cost us a good grade. I'm really sorry."

"You sure do like to apologize, don't you?"

"What?"

"Well, you know, you don't seem to think it's okay to make mistakes. You're not perfect, but you apologize for every one you make."

"I make a lot Harry. Didn't you learn that the day I met you and fell on my ass?"

Harry laughed out loud. "You're pretty funny Zayn. You know that?

"Yes, I am a joke. Sadly."

"I would have to argue against that."

They finally reached his car in the lot and Zayn stopped in his tracks when he saw what was laying on the passenger seat.

"Whoa, aren't those the rest of your flashcards?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Zayn sighed and he opened the driver side door, plopping down in the car. "I don't know how I did that. Only me."

"It's alright Zayn. Don't beat yourself up. I'm sure we'll get a good grade anyway. If it's not for a good presentation, it's definitely for our good looks." Harry stuffed his hands in his coat pocket and shot Zayn a big smile.

Maybe that was more of a compliment than a joke from Harry? It was a long shot but if so, his next words didn't give any indication. "I'm guessing this is good day then, yeah?"

"Uhm... yeah." Zayn answered and couldn't help but return a smile when he noticed how cute Harry's nose looked when it was red from the cold. "I guess I'll see you when final exams start."

Harry nodded once. "Sure thing."

  
##

  
After final exams, Zayn didn't have another class with Harry for the winter semester. But that didn't mean they didn't see each other again.


	4. 4

#January 13th#

  
Zayn woke up in a strange place and with a splitting headache. Well, it wasn't really a strange place. It was Harry's flat. He was in Harry's bed under the covers, but he was still dressed in everything but his coat and shoes. How uncomfortable. He sat up, throwing the covers off of him and found a note on the nightstand beside him. He picked it up and read it.

  
_Hi Zayn,_

  
_Went out to get carpet cleaner, but I'll be back. I hope you don't mind wearing my clothes for today, unless you want to wait until you get home and wear your own. If you don't mind wearing mine, the clothes are in the chair in the corner of the room, so you can shower or whatever and put those on. Also, there's a brand new toothbrush on the sink in the bathroom which is still in the package that you can use. You know where all the food is, so help yourself to anything to eat if you're hungry._

  
_\- Harry._

  
_P.s. Oh and there's medicine and a water bottle on those clothes too. I suggest you use those. You need them._

  
Zayn just chuckled because Harry couldn't be more right. This headache was killing him. He got up and went over to the chair and took the medicine, then stood there for two minutes, debating whether or not he should accept Harry's offer. Well, once he remembered that he had worn those clothes all day yesterday and slept in them all night, he decided he was definitely not going to wear them all day today again. So he resorted to taking the shower.

  
By the time he finished and came out of the bathroom, he heard a vacuum cleaner humming down the hallway. He made his way in the direction of the noise to find Harry in the living room vacuuming the floor. He waited patiently for him to finish.

  
"Th-thanks for the medicine and letting me borrow your clothes."

  
Harry wrapped the cord on the vacuum and smiled up at him. "Oh, hey. You're welcome. Is the medicine working yet?"

  
"Yeah. Still a small headache though."

  
"Figures. You're a first timer."

  
He stuffed his hands in Harry's pockets and was thankful they were joggers because they were very warm. "So did you just pick today to clean your carpets or something?"

  
Harry laughed and scratched nervously at the back of his neck. "No, uhm... You kinda threw up on my carpet last night."

  
"I what!" That's when Zayn started to actually think about what happened last night. He got drunk. Because it was his birthday.

  
"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry. So sorry."

  
"Don't apologize."

  
"But I have to. I messed up your carpet."

  
"No, it's clean. See?" He pointed to the area he had cleaned and grinned. "No spot at all."

  
Zayn sighed. "I see, but I hope you know I didn't try to. I just got so carried away in celebrating my birthday. But I didn't think I'd get sick and throw up on your carpet."

  
"You celebrated your birthday alone and didn't tell me?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Harry folded his arms and stood up against the wall. "But you thought to call me when you were drunk and wanted 'me and only me' to come get you."

  
Zayn froze. "I what?"

  
"You called me out of bed last night at eleven o'clock and asked me to come get you so you didn't have to drive. That was very responsible of you though. I will say that."

  
"Did I really say 'only you'?"

  
"Yep."

  
Zayn groaned. "This is so embarrassing. Honestly. And to think I came here and threw up on your carpet makes me feel so bad."

  
"It's alright." he chuckled, walking over to Zayn and put his fingers under Zayn's chin so that Zayn looked at him. "It looks like you're alright though. And that's what matters. No bruises, no scrapes. You didn't get hurt last night."

  
"No."

  
"Lucky. But why did you get drunk? I get that you're 21 now, and that was your first time having any alcohol ever and you were eager for a taste. But still."

  
"It didn't take much Harry. My body is not really used to alcohol yet. Because unlike you, I didn't sneak alcohol when I was underage. And you still don't turn twenty one until next month." he teased.

  
Harry took his hand from Zayn and went into the kitchen. "Yeah, you're right. But seriously, why did you get drunk? You could have gotten alcohol poisoning for consuming so much in one setting. You were way too drunk for a first timer. Way too drunk."

  
Zayn cringed and followed behind Harry. "I just remember the bartender giving me free drinks. He said it was because it was my birthday and he'd do it for me. So I just kept drinking until I couldn't anymore or at least that's what I did before I blacked out. I took advantage of free stuff."

  
"Yeah, and he was trying to take advantage of you."

  
"What?"

  
Harry opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza then sat it on the counter.

  
"That bartender likes to take advantage of every guy he sees. Especially if he's young, or gullible or really good looking like yourself. If you think you're lucky enough to get rounds of free drinks from him, think again. He just wants you drunk so he can seduce you, take you back to his place when he gets off work and do what he wants with you. It's never happened to me but it's happened to others. I guess you're fortunate you called me to come get you. I came and saved you just in time."

  
Zayn couldn't believe what he just heard. He had never been to any bar before and he didn't know what to think. He thought it was a good thing. He thought he was given free drinks to make his birthday special. Guess not. So he wasn't going back there again. On the bright side, in a way, Harry did save him and take care of him. And on another note, Harry unknowingly admitted he thought Zayn was good looking. Was "unknowingly" good or bad? He didn't know. And he didn't want to assume either.

  
##

  
It's safe to say that was when they started to appreciate each other the most. It also marked the time when they realized they were now friends and not just mutual acquaintances. So they started spending more and more time together and they did more and more things.


	5. 5

#February 15th#

  
It was after the two had gotten off work for the evening. Zayn invited Harry over for dinner and Harry had brought a change of clothing. He was just going to stay there and go to class in the morning from Zayn's.

  
He'd been sitting in the living room looking through his book for class tomorrow when he heard a loud screech from the kitchen. He jumped up immediately to see what all the commotion was about and was surprised at what he found.

  
"Help me put it out!" Zayn screamed. One of the burners on the stove was on fire. It was a relatively small fire, but it was big enough that if it wasn't contained in the next minute, it could be disastrous. When Harry saw Zayn going for water, he stopped him. "No! Don't use water! Water makes grease fires worse! Where are your towels?!"

Zayn pointed to a drawer where there were medium towels which he usually used for drying dishes. Harry snatched one out, went over to the fire, and began hitting the towel over it repeatedly. He continued that action for a minute or so, until the fire was finally put out. He was completely out of breath by then. "That's how... you do it... You smother grease fires... Don't ever use water... again." When he turned around, Zayn was standing back against the counter looking terrified as ever, but watching him carefully. 

"I-I didn't mean to. I just wanted to cook... And the grease got on the burner... I didn't know it would... I didn't know there'd be a fire. I didn't."

"It's alright." Harry said. "You don't have to apologize for something like this. I'd much rather have your company over your food any day. And what I mean by company is having you alive and not burnt to a crisp in your own kitchen." 

Zayn relaxed a little and chuckled at his joke. "Well... um... Thank you for putting it out."

"No problem. I just hate I ruined your towel. It used to be pretty and white. Now it's all burnt." he held it up and Zayn took it from him.

"I don't care. You saved my flat. If you hadn't, then where would I live? In the cold. I'd hate the cold."

"My flat is available." Harry said in a tone that meant it was obvious. "I know it's only one bedroom like yours but whenever we stay over, we share beds anyway."

When Harry shrugged his shoulders after those words, Zayn wasn't sure if that meant sleeping in the same bed with him every night would be no big deal or if he was only convincing himself it was no big deal.

"Sure Harry. But if it means all the belongings I've got here don't get burned up, I'd much rather prefer my own flat."

Harry nodded and leaned against the counter on one of his hands. "Well I think that was scary enough for the both of us, don't you think? Maybe we should go out for hamburgers instead. That sounds yummy."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" 

Zayn turned around to the sink and frowned. "Because... You only want to do that because you feel bad for me."

Harry scoffed. "Hell no. I actually want to do it because I know this place that serves awesome burgers and fries. I don't eat out much, since I spend most of my money on college. But since I haven't been there in a while, it'd be nice to go together. My treat to you, or however you'd put it. I promise you'll like it." He sang the last sentence.

Zayn thought for a moment and tossed the burnt towel in the sink. Then he went over and stood in front of Harry with a serious look. "Okay fine. We'll go. But I swear if this is a pity meal, it's the last time I'm going anywhere with you."

Harry stood up straight again, rested his hands on Zayn's shoulders and slightly rubbed them with a laugh. "No, Zayn. It's not a pity meal. But we're definitely going out. Because I'd love to have a conversation with you about how you screamed like a girl."

##

Not a date. Nope, definitely not a date, though it felt like one. But then again, Zayn and Harry started going places together more often and it always felt like a date. It was just the two of them. And when there was nothing to study for or work on, they were always somewhere together. It just became routine and they found it was perfectly fine to say they were simply hanging out as friends.


	6. 6

#April 3rd#

  
Harry's truck was parked about 35 feet away from them. They were standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking a river. They were at the narrow end. Zayn peeked over at the water below. From where they were standing, if he fell into the water, he'd fall down about fifteen feet. It wasn't far, but the water itself was about 7 feet deep at this area. Zayn couldn't swim and anything taller than him, he would drown in. So no matter if it was ocean deep or not, he didn't want to fall in it.

"Beautiful right?"

Zayn nodded. "It is, very. But why did you bring me here?"

Harry thought carefully about his answer. "Everyone deserves to see beautiful things Zayn. And it doesn't get more beautiful than Earth itself."

"Yeah. The earth is a beautiful place." Harry came over and casually put an arm around Zayn's neck, humming an unknown tune to Zayn. It was nice. It was peaceful to be exact. And on top of that, he'd so happen to look down and spot a Quartzite pebble, a beautiful rock often found near water. He wanted to get it and take it home. It would be a nice souvenir to remind him Harry took him there.

But when he reached down to pick it up, he tripped over his own feet and toppled over and off the cliff. Harry, reached out to catch him, and wasn't quick enough, but he looked down to see Zayn resurfacing and flailing his arms like a mad man. "Help Harry! I can't swim!"

Those five words put him in overdrive and he dived down right behind Zayn. He had to save his life. It was a lot of work to grab onto Zayn and pull him out of the water, especially when he was panicking so much. But he finally got him safe to shore and he lead him back up to the truck where they laid flat out in the bed of it. 

"Really? A rock Zayn? You almost killed yourself for a rock." Harry breathed. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was not expecting that to happen. I mean, look at us. We're wet from head to toe." Suddenly he jumped up. "Oh my gosh! Our cellphones! Where are our cellphones?!"

"They're both in the console in the truck. Remember? Relax Zayn." He used his hand to press Zayn down to lay back beside him again. 

"Oh right. I forgot we put them there before we got out. I don't... I would've died if I didn't have that phone for classes."

Harry chuckled and unconsciously threw a leg across both of Zayn's, then he twirled a strand of Zayn's wet hair. "Actually, you would have died if I hadn't have saved you, but that's good too."

Zayn turned to look at him and felt a bit guilty. "Yeah, I should probably thank you for that too. Thank you Harry."

"It's alright."

Zayn just smiled. Because every time he did something so stupid and made a fool of himself, Harry always said 'it's alright'. Was it really alright? Shouldn't it be more annoying than alright? Or maybe Zayn was all wrong.

"Uh, so I guess we'll lay here... together... till the sun dries us up enough and you can take me home." Zayn said looking into Harry's eyes dully.

"Yeah, that sounds good... Because I like this... I really, really like this." 

"Me too." Zayn faced upward again, looking at the clear spring sky, admiring the beauty of plain blue. But Harry just kept peering at Zayn, not even discreetly, because he was trying to get out of his mind how things would have suddenly changed if Zayn had drowned in that river.

##


	7. 7

#May 2nd#

  
"I wonder if these strawberries are as sweet as the package claims." Zayn said as he pulled one out of the container and rinsed it under the running water in the sink. "Harry, do you want to taste one?"

"Sure." He walked over beside Zayn who was holding out the now clean strawberry for him to take from him. But instead, Harry bent down and took a bite from it while it was still in Zayn's hand.

"Sweet. I like it." and he smiled wide.

Zayn chuckled and ate behind him. "Yeah, it is sweet. I'll wash some more for us to eat."

He reached over in the container to grab more to rinse when he felt hands at his waist. They gripped him and tickled him a bit and he couldn't help but laugh, drop the berries back in the container and turn around. "Harry stop. I'm not kidding." he giggled.

"I'm sorry. I wanted you to look at me." And he pressed his forehead against Zayn's, still keeping his hands on his waist.

"I'm looking. Now what?"

"I can't believe you're a cannibal."

Zayn didn't appreciate being called that. "What?"

"Sweet people who eat sweet things are cannibals. You can't be allowed to eat strawberries anymore. I won't allow it."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Harry, the last I checked, we were in my flat, so you can't tell me what to do." he said entertaining Harry's thought with a bit of fun.

Harry barely unpressed their foreheads to look at Zayn. "Alright, alright. I'll give you that. But then again you always know how to get me, don't you?"

Zayn cleared his throat and glanced at the strawberry in his hand that they shared. "Yeah, I guess so."

That's when he felt Harry's lips ghosting over his. Oh, that feeling. But when they went from ghosting to grazing. He jerked his head back and hit it on the open cabinet door behind him.

"Ouch!"

Harry frowned but brought his hand behind Zayn's head to rub somewhere in the area that he hurt. "D'you need an ice pack?"

"No but I should really invest in some here. I only have frozen peas."

"Yeah, you really should. And get good life and health insurance too because damn, you are one clumsy guy."

Zayn chuckled. "In all fairness though, Harry, I only did that because I didn't know how to kiss you."

A mini silence. Because that totally wasn't meant to come out.

"What?... You've never kissed anyone before?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I have but not a real kiss." Zayn answered quietly. He thought back to all the times when Harry saved his ass. Maybe he would do it again.

"You mean French kiss or..."

"Yeah."

"Ah..." Harry said as if he'd discovered something new and he took his hand from Zayn's head and put it under his chin. The other, he left firmly on his waist. "Well don't worry about all of that. Just put your lips on mine and I'll show you the way to go from there."

"Oh? And who have you French kissed before?" Zayn asked and he raised an eyebrow.

But Harry ignored him and kissed Zayn with so much intensity it shocked him. But despite the surprise, he did find that Harry was right. He had no problem following his lead.

When they pulled apart, Zayn nervously tossed the half eaten strawberry in the sink. "My first real kiss. Hmm. Not bad."

"Not bad?"

"Mhm."

Harry knew he was joking because Zayn couldn't stop grinning and biting his bottom lip. "But you'd do it again right?"

"What? Kiss you?"

"Yeah. Would you do it again or will you keep pretending like that wasn't the most magical kiss you've ever had?"

Zayn threw his head back in laughter and...

"Ouch! Oh my gosh! Seriously?!" Zayn had hit his head on the cabinet again. This time, harder than before. He'd forgotten to close it and he paid for that mistake.

Harry couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he took his hands from Zayn and headed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going Harry?" He asked when he saw Harry getting his keys. "I thought we were going to stay in all day today."

"We are. And when I come back, we will."

"So where are you going then?"

"To get you two or three ice packs. Because you are absolutely, without a doubt, going to need them."

  
##

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or just want to talk to me. Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://itszaynandharry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
